1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to support trusses, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved support truss for retaining insulation between floor joists. When installing insulation between the floor joists of an existing building, it is necessary to crawl beneath the floor joists and insert insulation between the joists. Conventionally, chicken wire or wire strips are stapled between the floor joists to provide support for the insulation. Because of the confined area in the crawl space beneath the floor joists, this is a difficult and time consuming operation. In order to overcome this problem, the present invention provides an insulation support truss which may be snapped in place between floor joists without necessitating the use of any tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of supporting struts and braces are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a support strut is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 29,071, which issued to H. Eldridge et al on July 19, 1898. This patent discloses a brace strip provided with flanged ends having apertures for the reception of fasteners. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 195,180, which issued to R. Surratt on May 7, 1963, discloses a bricklayer's line holder formed from an elongated flat strip provided with an integrally formed hook for receiving a chalk line. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 206,401, which issued to J. Fisher on Dec. 6, 1966, discloses a wire hanger formed as a thin flat strip provided with a curved cut out and an aperture adjacent one end thereof. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 254,534, which issued to J. Glynn et al on Mar. 25, 1980, discloses a roofing safety bracket formed from a thin metal strip bent into a V-shape and provided with a plurality of spaced apertures for the reception of nails. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 267,776, which issued to L. Holgersson et al on Feb. 1, 1983, discloses a mounting strip for electrical cables formed from an elongated strip having an open central channel. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 270,365, which issued to J. Hawk on Aug. 30, 1983, discloses an anchor post with an integral fastener for a flexible line. The device is formed from a cylindrical post having a pointed tip at one end and a curved wire loop secured adjacent an opposite end. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 276,589, which issued to B. Tindell on Dec. 4, 1984, discloses a gripper tie which is formed from an elongated strip provided with flat ridged plates adjacent opposite ends thereof.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices provide a support truss suitable for the retention of insulation between spaced floor joists. Another feature of the present invention, not contemplated by the aforesaid prior art devices, is the provision of an insulation support truss which may be snapped in place between spaced floor joists without the use of any tools. Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of an insulation support truss provided with spaced pointed tips at each end thereof for engagement with side walls of floor joists. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of support trusses, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such support trusses, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.